


Грозовой удар [Thunderous hit]

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Series: Mercy street (Улица милосердия) [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Dreams, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Falling In Love, Historical References, OC's - Freeform, The Rook Girl, The Rooks (Assassin's Creed) - Freeform, The Rooks - Freeform, UST, Victorian, erotical dreams, unspoken feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Кто-то сплетничали, что молния убила её тётушку. Но какая всем разница если сама ходячая молния настигает тебя посреди раскуроченного бандой переулка, не давая шанса дышать?





	Грозовой удар [Thunderous hit]

**Author's Note:**

> (Sorry for mistakes, I am not native speaker and have a big need in translation of my works and notes to them)
> 
> The girl from The Roooks is right there! We need more this type of OC's in fandom!
> 
> Дама из «Грачей», да-да, встречаем!

Молли, Щербатая Молли — слипшиеся кудряшки и белобрысые растрепанные патлы, пара выбитых зубов и отколотый на треть в первых драках клык ― горько рассмеётся, стоит племяшке задразнить её «больно знатной» и пожелать бежать на бал. Сестра на такое отмахивается — не бери в голову, покойная мачеха, когда напивалась, вечно дурила ей голову про то, как сбежала с отцом.

― Собирайся спокойно, я её отослала, ― Эсси-старшая, как прозвали сестру, трёт на доске очередную рубашку, ― Лучше танцуй на улицах, пока само капает в карман.

Молли выпрямляется, вольготно опираясь на стену:

— Приготовь тряпьё, встречая с танцулек.

— Постарайся, буйная, ― склоняется та над тазом с бельём. Всё равно заметно, что из двух пар женских рук изящней "неблагородные", из двух пар женских рук больнее бьют те, чьим сроду предназначались шёлк для резных пяльцев. Молли забавляет, что из них обеих притвориться не чуждой знати в разы легче «безродной» сводной и вечно тихой сестре.

Этим вечером её ждут свои танцы.

Громкие проклятья и клич во славу «Грачей», разбитые носы и самые подлые удары ― это лишь мелочи, не чета самым громким балам, на которых танцевала её почти забывшая о такой жизни мать.

Да и с каких танцев возвращаются ночью, по-кошачьи легко перепрыгивая с крыши на крышу? Кто ещё из этих разряженных дам могла бы знать, как легко обставить тех, кто пытаются вызнать её адрес, пока она легко скрывается от них на самых укромных крышах застроенных точно муравейник трущоб.

Молли лезет вперёд, зная, что предназначенная лишь ей одной молния взбирается на крыши быстрее паучка на паутинке. Она давно не считает, какая по счету крыша ― её, это как с числом пинт: как наловчишься пить, так сразу чувствуешь, когда станет плевать, что тебя час назад чуть не прирезали.

Но её молния, чей взгляд понятней (и приятней) любых «пойдём со мной», сталкивает озиравшегося на домишки вокруг возницу, карета резко ныряет под мост, обдавая простофилю грязью, точно чернильными кляксами. Кучер с криками бежит к хозяину; вот недотепа, не знает, что таких шумных олухов легче грабить.

Спустя дюжину шагов Молли ныряет к своей скрипучей над крайним окном крыше, влезая в приоткрытое племяшкой окно на чердаке. Скрип давно рассохшегося окна всё равно не слышен из-за храпа. Тот, что с причмокиванием ― это из коридора, нужно забирать с верхнего пролёта ошибшуюся этажом и вусмерть пьяную мачеху.

Всё кажется ей обычным. Даже то, как треплют их «Висельники», не даёт о себе знать ― Молли знает, что самое диковинное в её жизни начинается, когда приходится прикрывать отступающую напарницу, а справа оказывается ещё трое на два патрона в её винтовке. Выстрелы ― и их уже двое. Лёгкая подножка ― и можно увернуться от удара в живот. Удар прикладом ― и у Молли остаётся лишь миг, чтоб понять, как мало времени уйдёт у её противника, чтобы расколоть башку об состав с грузом этого Вайнерта.

Молли успевает отбежать, зная, что здесь опасны именно пудовые кулаки.

А потом замирает.

Женщина с взглядом, пронизывающим насквозь, бросает нож прямо в неё.

Молли знает, что нельзя так замирать, но всё же стоит, словно обращённая в камень, не успев обматерить себя самыми отборными из ругательств.

Впервые в жизни ей столь восхитительно сладко от неповторимого воплощения опасности.

Такая опасность имеет облик женщины, чей метательный нож уже летит к ней.

Один удар — и тот грозит посмертно застрять ей в горле, но вместо этого падает на землю подоспевший бугай, которого Молли едва успела заметить позади.

Гроза «Висельников», городская легенда — кто бы угадал, что это именно она выходит к ним. Молли жалеет, что не успеет убежать, но замирает в ступоре, не зная, что и говорить.

Это оглушительней удара. Больнее выстрела. Резче миновавшего её кинжала в глотке.

У вышедшей лишь одна фраза:

― Зови остальных, Джейкоб поведёт вас к докам.  
Молния, неизбежное как молния, чувство нагнало её, обрело плоть, стало реальностью.

Больше нет дела ни до чего — всё самое невероятное настигло её здесь и сейчас. Взрыв, стрельба, драки — всё это неважно, когда она, точно ожившая молния, возникла здесь, посреди раскуроченного бандой людного переулка. Молли даже не продохнуть.

Усилием воли Молли заставляет себя двигаться, кивает и соглашается.  
― Да, мисс Фрай. ― на самом деле, в эту секунду Молли не представляет, как это она до сих пор не заикается и не мямлит что-то жалкое.

В детстве её пугали грозой, говорили, как легко погибнуть от удара молнии; может, это и так, но какое ей дело до мёртвой родни и страшных историй, когда ни одно из тайных «ну что ты по ней сохнешь!» не сравнится по силе с только что произошедшим?

Молли зовёт Джейкоба, едва замечая, что застыла на одном месте, и это бросается в глаза. Они уже собираются в другой район, но Иви зовёт с собой её и кого-то ещё. Эти слова ― точно гром. Она проведет с мисс Фрай целый вечер. У молнии есть имя.  
Иви.

Так же легко, как Молли привыкает к её имени, она решает быть при ней столько, сколько возможно, даже если она и не будет на подхвате «Грачей».

И если Иви ― молния, Молли станет тенью от приходящих с ней грозовых туч. Молли будет дышать этим особенным предгрозовым воздухом, будет улыбаться, даже если тот незримый удар повторится и снова её убьёт.

Молли прикрывает ей спину, и теперь слышать хрип убитых клинком Иви становится куда опаснее. Кто знает, вдруг Иви что-то подозревает или беспокоится, так, как хмурится и темнеет небо перед дождем. Но ей уже давно не страшно ― она разве что сдавленно шипит, когда сестра перевязывает её раны, но всё равно не покидает свой незримый пост у Иви за спиной. Даже когда понимает, что денег от её заработков хватит всей семье на вполне сносную жизнь.

Молли всё чаще глядит на Иви. Теперь ей куда легче отшучиваться, когда она задерживается в последних вагонах «Берты», чтобы только смотреть на то, как Иви погружается в мир старинных книг.

Но, украдкой смотря на задумчивую Иви, Молли понимает, что даже трезвой она смотрит на Иви так, точно выпила десяток пинт. Это заметно, конечно же, заметно, и когда она подкрадывается к зеркалу в купе Джейкоба, Молли не может стереть улыбку с лица. Даже не зная, что ответить мисс Фрай на вопрос, чему она так радуется.

Хочется откусить себе язык, лишь бы только не врать насчёт полученного куша, не врать, наконец-таки перестать скрываться. Только тогда Молли сможет признаться ей, почему она впервые за долгие годы так сильно не хочет возвращаться ночевать домой.

Да и что бы сделала Иви, узнав, почему Молли хочет спать как можно ближе к ней, даже если это за три вагона?

Но в одно она верит наверняка: её личная молния ни на ярд не отличается от той, что она видит в своих самых сокровенных снах.

Лишь она может так смело поцеловать Молли, даже прикусив нижнюю губу. Именно так, как и во сне, может прижать её сначала к себе, а потом ― к стенке. И именно так же, как и во сне, Молли бы радовалась если бы Иви наконец-то сказала ей, что её чувства взаимны.

Во сне они не тянут время, не стесняются никого и ничего: Иви только хватает её за ворот, оставляя первый засос, а Молли уже чувствует, как быстро твердеют соски; после каждого такого сна они будут зудеть до боли, пока Молли не улучит момент и не дотронется до них, представляя руки Иви. А во снах она отвечает мисс Фрай не меньшим: сначала словно клюёт губами каждую из этих частых родинок на шее, целуя всё чаще, всё ближе к ложбинке между ключиц. Во сне Иви прерывает её после первой же расстегнутой пуговицы на рубашке. Руки у неё выглядят мягче, чем они есть, но Молли всегда чувствует каждую из мозолей. Она норовит оставить засос ещё и на запястье, когда Иви задирает на ней рубашку, гладит бёдра, живот, аккуратно и умело, так же, как Иви делает всё на свете. То она давит пальцами на уже затвердевшие соски, то водит вокруг них, заставляя Молли улыбаться ― до тех пор, пока не сможет вдруг вздохнуть, не попросив изнуряющим шепотом:

― А ещё?

И сон, если не прервётся, покажет ей, как бы Иви выполнила её просьбу.

Ещё ― это Молли с засосами на бёдрах, Молли, пробующая Иви на вкус.

Ещё ― это Молли, раз за разом насаживающаяся на пальцы Иви, Молли, рычащая не то благословения, не то проклятия.

Ещё ― это Иви, кричащая и стонущая, когда Молли вбирает в рот её грудь.

Поэтому она всегда рада, когда вспоминает во сне, как шепнуть это «ещё».

Это может её выдать, не стоит так часто ночевать здесь под предлогом пьянки, изредка заскакивая к сестре, но…

Молли хочет ворочаться на брошенном в поезде тюфяке, только бы приходить с утра в купе и слышать тот будничный звук долго застёгиваемых ремешков на высоких сапогах, представлять, как она могла бы помогать их снимать или одевать мисс Фрай как при утреннем ритуале. Но для этого ей нужно хоть что-нибудь из её вещей, хоть одна, чтобы представить, как бы она смогла её одеть (и раздеть), не думая ни о чём.

Возможность подворачивается случайно ― Молли застаёт Иви, промокшей и хмурой настолько, что ей будто слышатся грохот и раскаты грома.

Конечно, дело не в дожде ― молнии нипочём вечный спутник грозы. Но Молли с удовольствием заходит туда, где мисс Фрай оставляет сушиться вещи.  
От развешенного на кресле плаща пахнет так же, как от всякой хорошо пропотевшей одежды, и пока Иви с принесённым Молли полотенцем наперевес идёт сушить волосы возле печи, сама Молли остаётся в её купе, оглядываясь на каждую из мелочей.

Впервые за многие из её мимолётных влюблённостей, важны не вещи, которые она и не собирается красть, а то, что за жизнь ведет Иви. Что в ней такого, если Молли рядом с ней хочет смеяться как пьяная.

Пальто оказывается самой интересной вещью ― Молли чует от него запах Иви, именно его не смыть дождевым каплям, стекающим (и как наступают на такую красоту?) на ковёр.

Молли нужен именно запах ― и потому она приподнимает пальто за воротник, отчего чуть топорщатся в стороны тёмно-синие рукава.  
От явно дорогой одежки пахнет долгим бегом, мощными ударами, желанием перехитрить ― именно так для Молли и должен пахнуть пот той, что свернёт шею кому угодно. В сочетании со следами дождя в ядрёном запахе Молли чует всё ту же грозу, от которой легче дышать, от которой (или навстречу к которой?) хочется радостно бежать.

Воротник едва поскрипывает у Молли в пальцах и, по правде говоря, ей страшно хочется, чтобы вот так просто, притягивая Иви за воротник, можно было её поцеловать.

Именно после этой мысли Молли понимает, что она не просто воровка по жизни. Она украла нечто более ценное, чем золото или добротную вещь.

Несколько вдохов никак не оправдают, не уличить её за воровство, никакой опиумный притон не заменит того, что Молли учуяла в отменном, как и сама Иви, пальто.

Запах Иви слишком ценен, чтобы делиться им даже с понимающими товарками.

Молли засыпает, сжав украденный платок в кулаке, а потом стыдливо прячет его на груди, тревожно просыпаясь среди ночи. Платок ― вместо талисмана. Платок ― он смешает ещё оставшийся запах Иви с её личным запахом, когда Молли снова тайком достанет его из кармана на груди ― у сердца, как раз там, где её молния прошлась сильнее всего. Молли, обмотав пальцы гладкой тканью, будет ласкать себя так, как будто всё наяву ― и рука Иви, вдавливающая пальцы и гладящая её от лобка и между ног, и её дыхание, грудь под ладонью Молли ― реальны.

А потом, принюхавшись и запоминая получившийся запах, Молли снова уснёт, наспех затолкав уже влажный платок под рубашку.  
Иви в её снах неизбежно оказывается на улице, они всегда наедине, в переулке, где стены из старого красного кирпича. Главное ― там им никто не может помешать. В каждом из таких снов Молли оказывается прижатой к стене; Иви улыбается и пристально смотрит на неё ― сейчас прольётся дождь, гроза вступит в свои права.

Вычурно заплетённые волосы под рукой Молли становятся влажными, отбрасываются и куртка, и перчатки Иви. Молли не спрашивает себя и наяву ― куда они деваются, просто безотрывно смотрит на то, как Иви одной рукой расстёгивает уже промокшую блузку. Так начинается их негласная игра ― кто быстрее поцелует другую, неизменно прикусив губу?

Каким бы ни был итог ― рука Иви оказывается у Молли под рубашкой, а потом Молли просыпается с туго запахнутой курткой и радуется, что из-под тонкой ткани не видно её затвердевшие соски. Увы, но снов, где руки Иви уже оказывались у неё в штанах, ей приходилось дожидаться строго в одиночестве, а не в компании ещё не протрезвевшей банды.

А ещё она дико довольна, что каждое утро может постучаться к Иви в купе с парочкой свежих новостей.

Сонная Иви смотрит на то, как Молли едва-едва сдерживает улыбку, и всегда внимательно выслушивает, не отводя своих (от такого не нужны громоотводы) глаз.

Ради этого Молли рада добывать любые слухи.

<center>***</center>

В Лондон приходит первый майский дождь, белые облака перекрывают тысячи чадящих угольной пылью труб, принося долгожданную прохладу.

А главное ― первый в этом году треск молний и стальной блеск грозы среди туч.

Молли стоит на скрипучем крылечке и смотрит, как погода немного успокаивает неугомонную Эсс-младшую. Прогулка для племянницы отменяется. Стоит проследить.

― Что, теперь не подпрыгиваешь от грома как ошпаренная? ― племяшка торопливо дожевывает своё угощение ― белую хлебную краюху с каплей старого, но уже не такого редкого на их столе, мясного жира ― и шмыгнув носом, шамкает с набитым ртом, ― Или опять бутылку для храбрости припрятала?

Молли ерошит небрежно заплетённые вокруг девчоночьей головы косы. Вместо льющего стеной дождя вокруг старого крыльца ― лишь не дающий пощады ни в очаровании, ни в смерти, пронизывающий до боли в груди взгляд своей любимой:

― Нет. Просто наловчилась у мисс Фрай выколачивать побольше денег. Вон, ты теперь каждый день вдоволь похлебки ешь, радуйся.

После столь быстро настигшей её любви ни одна молния не сравнится с Иви по своей убийственно-восхитительной силе.

**Author's Note:**

> More about Molly, my Rook's girls (OC's) and her family you'll know in the next parts of the series.


End file.
